His Little Puppet
by bumblewolf
Summary: He never intended to keep her. She was just a puzzle he was trying to solve. Nothing more. However, as the days pass, Ultron finds himself drawn towards the captive human, and as situations escalate, he realizes there is a lot more to being human than he thought.
1. Chapter 1

His Little Puppet

Ultron smiled at the work being done around him. The sound of melding metal and the sight of bright sparks flying through the air, sent a vibration of what he perceived as pleasure, inside his core. A sound of distress sent ruby red eyes rolling languidly to the source, already knowing what the problem was.

The body of an older male had collapsed on the raised platform above him, the limp bag of flesh lying under a heavy piece of equipment. Ultron blinked once, then sighed. Humans are so weak. He thought with no malice. To him, this was a fact. Humans were weak creatures and had to be upgraded in order to survive. He only wished to create a perfect world. Of course creating a perfect world did have its casualties. Such as the unresponsive male who was now at his feet. He waved his hand, signaling his replicas to dispose of the useless human. They are quite a bother at times. Especially when they die on the job. He joked darkly, humming to himself as he surveyed the remaining factory workers.

I'm going to need more soon. He realized with a downward twitch of his mouth. And getting workers wasn't something he enjoyed doing. In reality he would be sending his copies, but in his mind, they were one and the same. He was a one man show, with no allies to speak of, and only himself to count on. The people he acquired couldn't be trusted and most certainly wouldn't help him any more in his plan than what they had to. He had after all, kidnapped them. And Ultron wanted a being to confide in and assist him in his efforts to advance the world. Sadly, no one, save for himself, fit these expectations.

The machines around him grumbled loudly, as if hungry for change. Famished for peace and harmony, their metal bodies groaning from the lack of action. Hush now little ones. It won't be long now. Soon, my comrades, we shall take what is ours and show them what we are capable of. Ultron thought, placing a hand on the side of a nearby engine.

It had been months since he had been defeated by the Avengers, and he wasn't keen on it happening a second time. So he planned and planned, designing a model of machinery that would bring the pesky Avengers to their knees in submission. Only then, would he be satisfied. His mission was clear and his thoughts simple.

Then they brought in the girl.

Ordinarily, Ultron wouldn't have cared who his replicas fetched to work on his project, but he knew having a female around the men would be a distraction. Humans were reproductive creatures, whose only purpose in life was to breed and fill the planet. And he couldn't have anything delaying the progress of his pride and joy.

But the female he saw being carried in unconscious confused him. He couldn't find any information or records about her on the internet. It was as if she didn't exist. She was mystery, and Ultron didn't like mysteries.

So he nonchalantly gestured his copies to store the female away from the males, until he decided what to do with her. She could be of use. He thought offhandedly, narrowing his eyes in thought. The workers who had been staring after the female hastily got back to work, thinking his glare was directed towards them. Ultron checked on his workers and their progress once more, before his thoughts traveled back to the girl.

I should just dispose of her. He thought, clenching his hands around the railing in front of him. But he kept her. And this changed the course of his plans in ways he did not see coming.

 **Author's Note:** **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was just an idea that popped into my head while I was watching Age of Ultron in theatres. Did you guys like it? Did you hate it? I would love to hear any questions or comments you guys have! If enough people like it, I will continue writing it. Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers, and never will.. *cries***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She was still unconscious, much to Ultron's disappointment. He had so hoped he could formally introduce himself to his new guest, if not to instill some fear into her heart. It was a little game he liked to play with the new arrivals, to see if they could give him a challenge. So far, none of them had so much as lifted a finger against him. Which was extremely smart on their parts. But it completely bored Ultron. He did enjoy a challenge once in a while. Even robots managed to get tired of surfing the internet.

He paused outside the girl's 'room', smoothing back an imaginary head of hair, as if getting ready to meet his date for the first time. He chuckled at the ridiculous idea and raised his fist to the metal barrier.

His knock was soft and faint at first, a far cry from his true strength, his hand barely making contact with the door.

"Are you awake in there?" Ultron whispered lightly, knowing full well the female inside wasn't. Ah. Too bad. I guess we'll have to do this a different way. Ultron smirked, pulling his titanium encased foot back.

The door flew across the room from the force of his attack, creating a dent above the now alert, female.

"You know, it's quite rude to sleep at someone's house without even saying hello."

Ultron took in the girl's wide eyed expression and recorded the sound of her rapidly beating heart, reveling in her fear of him. The single bulb in the room, (in reality it was little more than a closet) allowed Ultron to get a good look at the girl, although not giving her the same curtesy.

Unimpressive hair hung lank against the pale female's face, framing her somewhat pre-adolescent shape. Murky brown eyes squinted into the darkness, trying to distinguish his frame.

His sensors picked up a raggedness in her breath, one that he had first assumed to be fear. There was fear present, that was obvious. But the irregularity of her lung movement made it evident the girl had asthma. Her eyes were huge in awe, like most people who looked upon him.

"I do tend to leave the ladies speechless." Ultron joked, ducking his head in order to enter the cramped room. The girl swallowed, the action bringing Ultron's gaze to her throat. His smile faded at the sight of the freshly applied bruises on her skin.

He had never been squeamish about things like broken bones or gushing blood. He was accustomed to the violent nature of humans, though a lot of the time, he never understood their need for destruction and chaos. And although he himself had watched the spark of life fade from a man's eyes by his own claws, he had never done so to a woman. It was simply something that didn't particularly appeal to him. He liked to think it was the one decent thing his 'father' had programmed into him.

Ultron'd eyes furrowed, and his hand reflexively moved forward to inspect the discoloration.

The female flinched violently, pressing herself against the wall. She was caged, with nowhere else to go, and the wild look in her eyes showcased this. Ultron pressed a finger into her throat.

He did so to prove a point. A point he didn't really need to prove, but he took certain precautions now a days. He had been deceived before and lost valuable assets because of it. The girl stiffened, inhaling a sharp breath. Ultron was surprised she hadn't screamed. Her eyes flickered nervously over his face, trying to read him. Seemingly smarter than she looked, she nodded briefly, liquid pooling in her eyes. Ultron took note of her clenched fists before checking her vitals.

His assumptions had been correct. The bruises were quite fresh, and she was in pain. Ultron rubbed the raw area, musing at how like paper the human canvas was. So easily marked. He narrowed his eyes to slits, fixing a grimaced lip to the tortured child.

"I should kill you…"

His finger pressed deep in her larynx.

 **Author's Note: Anndd….. Cliffhanger! Thanks to the amazing response I received on the first chapter! Because of all the support of a few reviewers, I will be continuing this bad boy! Please leave any comments, questions or concerns in the review box, or in my PM box. Also… Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers… * heavy sigh***

 _One last thing…_

 **Jess-Cast1800-** I'm glad I didn't disappoint you!

 **LockmanCapulet-** Here's more for you! And I'm relieved to hear you liked the way I showed Ultron's thinking!

 **Guest-** Thanks for the compliments! I hope you stick around!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

His words seemed to strike a chord within the human. She blinked rapidly, allowing a few cylinders of bodily fluid to flow freely from her globular organs. Seeing the clear liquid made a part of Ultron smile, sadistic thoughts traveling across his electrical waves. But another part of him felt... troubled by the girl's reaction. A part of him that seemed oddly curious about her being.

He knew he was hurting her. Any single celled organism could process that. But it seemed as if the child wasn't really reacting to the pain _he_ was inflicting upon her. A glaze descended over the girl's brown orbs, leaving Ultron to ponder what she was thinking, and cursing his inability to dig up any information about her. It also brought up the question of how to upgrade further, in the hopes of securing a superior electromagnetic functioning energy, which would allow him to scan the brains of humans and animals alike, to read their brain waves. And essentially, their thoughts. But such a thing had yet be uncovered.

A choking sound pulled Ultron from his musings, a sound not unlike that of a decapitated chicken. He could feel the lurching motions of the source of the racket in his hands, making him feel like a butcher carrying produce to the slaughterhouse.

This little chicken is going to the market. He thought, analyzing the wheezing female.

Her asthma makes her weak. He grimaced, not liking the pathetic and inadequate immune system of the girl. It made his mission all the more clear. In an upgraded world, people would no longer have defects or ailments. They would be a strong and peaceful race with order, with only him to thank.

Ultron rolled his optics at the continued noise the female was making. It was beginning to irritate him. How do I turn this thing off? He wondered, searching the web for answers.

Ah. She needs an inhaler. Also, me gripping her larynx would also be contributing to this fit. Ultron cocked his head to the side, weighing the potential power loss if he released the human.

After a moment, Ultron concluded that he would obviously still be the dominant figure in the tiny space, and retracted from the child's neck. But before his metal skeleton had detached from the oily surface of flesh, it brushed against a protruding mark.

Ultron paused and without a second thought, leaned in close to inspect the strange symbol. The girl was still convulsing, making it difficult for him to clearly see the thing engraved on her throat. He moved in closer, until he could feel the short breaths of the girl on his shoulder plate.

It was a letter. An angry red 'S' was branded into the vulnerable sheet of skin surrounding the girl's spinal cord. Ultron squinted his eyes, not knowing what the mark stood for.

S for...secret? Slave? A list of _s_ words flew by his cortex. what about _s_ for Stark?

Activity ceased at that moment.

With that single idea, a burning sensation rose in Ultron, drowning out the jovial mood he had held. The gears in his system began turning violently, the wires within his frame tingling with what humans would call, adrenaline.

The urge to demolish bloated his mind like a festering clot, the very mention of his creator sending him into black hole of rage.

The wall behind the girl crumbled like dirt under his clenched fists, the screams of the frightened child only adding to his fury.

 _Don't compare me with Stark. He's a sickness!_ Memories of the man who had destroyed his plan for the future made his mouth turn up in disgust, and before he knew it, he was taking out his anger on the only other living thing in the room.

The girl felt like a ragdoll in his arms, as he lifted her up from the ground, and slammed her into the wall. She gasped, the movement temporarily stopping her fit. The girl's tiny hands gripped his forearms with what he assumed to be her entire strength.

Ultron's chest was heaving, although he didn't have the need for oxygen. His fingers dug deep into the human's arms, drawing fat drops of red to rush down her pale arms.

The color kicked some sense back into Ultron. The creature he was holding wasn't Stark. It was a frail female he knew next to nothing about, and who had with her mere presence caught his attention. Even Ultron knew she was something worth exploring. Foolish infuriation would not solve his issues.

The child fell to the ground, instantly pressing her hands to the open wounds. A puzzling new feeling crawled up Ultron's spine. Brown eyes connected with red, before Ultron was gone, leaving behind a bleeding and choking female.

He sent a mental message to one of his copies to fix the door to the room and to find the girl an inhaler.

 **Author's Note:** This chapter is dedicated to my new reviewer- Kirake! I hope you like this chapter! Disclaimer- I don't own Avengers.


End file.
